Auto races are extremely popular throughout the country. Often, these races are viewed by fans through television broadcasts. However, such broadcasts only allow the viewer to actual see those cars which are focused upon by the video camera. Typically, only the lead cars are the focus of the broadcaster's attention. Those who follow auto racing, however, are more interested in the activities of their favorite driver, than in only the pack leading the race. As a consequence, some viewers many only be able to see their favorite car and racer once or twice during an entire race if that car is not fortunate enough to be among the leaders in the race.
Moreover, present viewing systems for car races are limited to the amount of information available to the viewer. For instance, data respecting the operation of the car, such as instantaneous vehicle speed, engine temperature and oil pressure are typically not known to the television viewer. Moreover, the ability of the viewer to "listen in" on conversations between a driver and his pit crew are typically limited to a selected few drivers who are either appropriately equipped for such monitoring, or who are of particular interest to the broadcaster.
There is a need in the art for those who closely follow auto racing to provide a means for selective real time monitoring of any of the cars in a race during the race. Moreover, there is a need in the art for such a system which allows the viewer to not only visually follow his selected car and driver throughout the race, but which also allows the viewer to monitor some of the physical parameters of the race car, such as speed, oil pressure, fuel remaining and engine temperature, and which also would accomodate listening in on communications from the driver and his pit crew.